


Open Your Eyes

by WhateverImGettingCheeseFries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crush on a gay guy, Danny Knows, F/M, Female Scott McCall, Girl Likes Gay Dude, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, Let's pretend Allison doesn't exist, Neither does Kira, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Sorry Not Sorry, stiles is a dork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhateverImGettingCheeseFries/pseuds/WhateverImGettingCheeseFries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlett McCall is your average, ordinary high school girl, with asthma and below average athletic ability. Her entire world is turned upside down one night when she's out with she gets bitten by something in the woods. Terrified of what she's become, how will she learn to live with her new abilities and, to add insult to injury, the sexual urges she feels towards her dorky best friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Course It's A Dead Body

Scarlett McCall laced her lacrosse stick in her hands. The work was fast and precise, fingers pulling each lace into  
a diamond mesh pattern. Knotting the last loop, Scar sighed and set the stick down. She stood, her gangly body imposing against the moonlit floor. Scrawny, short and not very gifted in the breasts, Scarlett fixed her grey sports bra and stared at her reflection in the mirror. The black Nike shorts cascaded off of her frame, causing the brunette to sigh and stuff her hands in her pockets. Her eyes followed the braid strewn across her shoulder carelessly.   
  
Staring at her reflection still, Scar brushed her teeth, the blue Oral B brush sticking out of her palm sideways.   _A, B, C, D, E, F, G_  she counted off, keeping the rhythm in her mind. The ABC's helped her keep track of how long she'd been brushing. Pausing, Scar moved to shut the window. It was a little chilly for the end of summer, but Beacon Hills had odd weather for California. As she placed her hands on the frame, a noise made her tense.  Amidst the tree's ruffling and the wind blowing, she could almost hear a shuffling noise.  _What the hell?_ She thought, spitting out the toothpaste and setting the toothbrush aside. She opened the bathroom door and made her way down the hall way, glancing into her mom's room momentarily. Melissa looked as though she had simply passed out on her bed, as she often did, fully clothed. Scar smiled for a moment, before pulling the door shut and quietly making her way down the steps. She retrieved a baseball bat, before sliding the glass door open cautiously. Poor Scar couldn't do much if it was a burgular, other than screech(Her mother often joked that she'd been gifted with the lungs of a howler monkey.) Scar held the baseball bat upright, ready to swing at a moment's notice.  _Well,_  she thought,  _Batter Up._  
Her peripheral vision caught sight of a dark figure climbing the vine-wrapped trellis. Scar let out a shaky breath. Before she even knew what was happening, the figure broke free and came hurtling toward her. Scar screamed, her arms prepared to swing at the unknown intruder. Recognizing the voice, Scar yelled  
"Stiles, what the hell is wrong with you?"  
"You weren't answering your phone." Stiles shrugged, as though he was relaying what he'd eaten for breakfast. Feet still caught in the trellis, Stiles hung in front of Scar. The sixteen year-old had boundless energy and continued talking upside down as if this were a perfectly normal way to have a conversation."I know it’s late, but you gotta’ hear this. I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called. They’re bringing in every officer from the Beacon department and even State Police."  
"For what?" Scar asked, slightly miffed that this was his reason for scaring the living hell out of her.  
"Two joggers found a body in the woods." A metal clang rang through the air, the bat hitting the porch.  
"A dead body?" Scar asked.  
"No, a body of water. Yes, dumbass, a dead body." Stiles said, before freeing himself from the trellis. Like a cat, the sixteen year old landed on his feet.  
"You mean, like murdered?" Scar continued in disbelief.  
"Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her twenties." Stiles explained.   
"Well, if they found the body, what are they looking for now?" The female asked.  
"That’s the best part. They only found _half_." Scar felt a chill run down her spine.   
  
  
The beat up jeep screeched to a halt, lights flickering off after a second. Stepping out of the car, Stiles retrieves a flashlight as Scar jumped out.  
The brunette female struggled to keep up with Stiles, often pausing to catch her breath.  
"Pause for the cause, I need a minute."  
"You needed a minute two minutes ago, let's move it." Stiles complained, waiting impatiently for her.  
" Are we seriously doing this?" She asked.  
"You’re the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town. Besides, it’s our last night of summer freedom." Stiles replied.   
"I was trying to get a good night’s sleep for practice tomorrow." Scar whined.  
"Right, because sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort." Stiles snipped sarcastically.  
"No, because I’m playing this year. In fact, I’m going to make starting lineup." Scar declared.  She could hear Stiles laughing in the dark.  
"That’s the spirit. Everyone should have a dream. Even a pathetically unrealistic one." Scar frowned. She licked her lips, before changing the subject.  
"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body _are_ we looking for?"  
"Huh. I didn’t even think about that." Stiles shrugged.  
"And what if whoever killed the girl is still out here?" Scar asked, fear creeping into her mind.  
"Also something I didn't think about."  
“Comforting to know you’ve planned this out with your usual attention to detail.”  
Racing up the paths, Scar’s breath began to shorten.  
“Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight.” She continued.   
Stiles slowed, but not because of Scar. Outside a clearing, Yellow police tape marks off a perimeter under floodlights; Grinning, Stiles looked at Scar, who couldn’t help but smile back. Crouching low, they circled the crime scene looking for the best vantage point. But they froze at the sound of a zipper being pulled up on a body bag. Two bare feet are momentarily visible as the zipper pulls closed and officers lift the body bag up into the Medical Examiner’s van. “Is that the second half of the body?”  
“No, they would have called off the search. Come on.” Stiles replied, shaking his head.  
Scar and Stiles retreated from the perimeter, back into the dark of the woods. As they crested a hill, Stiles paused. Below, flashlight beams scour the shadows, the police search just ahead. Unable to stand still, Stiles raced forward.  
“Stiles, wait up!”  
Quickly running out of air, Scar pulled her inhaler from her jacket. While she paused to take a hit from it, Stiles disappeared up ahead. Then, realizing he left Scar behind, he slowed down to look back when barking spun him around.  
Fanged teeth snapped ferociously at him, sending him staggering away and falling right onto his ass. Search dogs yanked back against their leashes just before tearing him apart.  
“Stay right there!”  
Scar froze. Peering out from behind a tree, she saw Stiles had run right into a search party. Flashlight beams in his eyes, the boy put his hands in the air as large, threatening figures hurried forward.  
“Hold on, hold on, this little delinquent belongs to me.” Scar chuckled softly as deputy Stilinski came into view.  
Stiles shrunk under his father’s glare.  
“Do you listen in on all of my phone calls?”  
“No... Not the boring ones.” The teen shrugged.  
“And where’s your usual partner in crime?”  
“Who? Scar? Scar’s home. She said something about not intending to die.”  
Deputy Stilinski laughed.  
“Scarlett? You out there?”  
Hidden in the shadows, Scar didn’t move. The deputy stared at his son.  
“All right, young man, I’m taking you back to your car and we’re going to discuss a little something called Invasion of Privacy.”  
Watching Stiles get escorted away, Scar stepped out from the cover of the trees with an irritated sigh.  
  
Starting back, she tried to find her way out of the woods, but with each step it became increasingly difficult to see in the pitch black. She swallowed, wrapping her arms around herself. She no longer had Stiles in case she did find the killer. She was completely and utterly alone. Once at a fork in the path, Scar paused in confusion. She debated for a few minutes, left or right?  
 _Most people go left, right?_  
She swallowed, before taking a step on the path to the left. She was jolted by a rustling in the trees.  
Scar stood stock still. Breath tightening more from fear than asthma, she reached into her pocket for inhaler. Fear rose in her as she heard an odd rumbling. The sound of sudden and furious movement rising in volume and velocity until finally, a herd of deer burst out and soared past her with the thunderous beat of hooves trampling the ground. Startled, Scar dropped her inhaler.   
After taking a moment to collect herself, Scar knelt down to the leaf-covered ground to search for the inhaler. Pulling out her iPhone, she switched on the flashlight. Guiding the phone’s light over the ground, Scar couldn’t see her inhaler and continued with little pleas under her breath. Suddenly, moving the phone illuminated a face.  
Dead eyes peered up from the pale, yet beautiful face of a young woman torn in half.  
Screaming in terror, Scar lurched up, tripping on her own feet and tumbling over the unearthed roots of a tree.   
In the same instance, Scar was propelled down a leaf-covered slope, rolling head over heels right into a freezing creek. Pushing herself up from the water, a breathless Scar glanced up at the embankment down which she had just fell. Fumbling to get to her feet, a low growl stopped her dead in her tracks. Something was watching her in the shadow. Something very large.  
 Scar cautiously began to turn around when it finally moved toward her. For the briefest instant, there was a flash of razor-sharp teeth. Twisting forward, Scar yelled in terror and pain, a single name echoing from her lips.  
“Stiles!”


	2. Truth And Lies

Stiles groaned as he got out of bed for school. He could hear his father on the phone as he stumbled down the stairs after his shower.  
"Who was that?" Stiles asked.  
"Melissa." The name caused Stiles to groan. He knew he was caught.  
"I'm sorry I lied to you-"  
"It's not me you need to be apologizing to." The statement knocked Stiles for a loop.  
"What?" He asked, confused.  
"That wasn't a 'your kid dragged my kid out after curfew' call. That was an 'Officer, I have to report a crime' kind of call." Stiles felt a shiver run down his spine.  
"What happened?" He asked, unsure he wanted to know.  _Scar. Dead. Dying. Mangled to pieces._ The worst things entered his mind.   
"Well, you'll have to ask her yourself. I have to go take a statement and you're coming with me."  
"Why-?"  
"Because you are going to apologize to both Scarlett and Melissa for what happened." Mr. Stilinski said, and Stiles knew that there would be no arguing with him.   
  
  
Sighing, the now quiet teen slid in the car next to his father. He was terrified that the worst had happened to his best friend. The car ride was silent, and Stiles was less than relieved to be standing at the front door of the McCall house.  He could hear Melissa all the way to the front door. She looked somewhere between devastated and furious, a look only a mother could achieve.   
"Morning, Officer." Even Deputy Stilinski looked thrown by that. Ohhh, shit he was in trouble.   
"Good morning, Melissa. May we come in?" Mr. Stilinski asked. Melissa nodded. Leading them into the front room, where Scar sat, looking ragged and beaten. Covered in blood, from head to toe, twigs in her wild, ratted hair. Her face was scratched and there was a bandage covering most of her left side.   
"Scar?" Stiles asked, rather stupidly.   
"Melissa?" Deputy Stilinski asked in a hushed voice. The woman looked up at the officer. "Should I be pulling out forms for a two-seventeen or a two-sixty-one?" He continued, as if using police code would disguise the question from Stiles and Scar. The former grew very still, his eyes flickering over to the female on the couch.  
"Both." Melissa replied. At the single word, Stiles felt very cold.  As fast as the chill ran through him it left, replaced by hard fury.  
Who would do this to Scar? Who?  
  
And Stiles felt reality hit him like a rock. He left Scar out in the woods, possibly with someone who had killed another girl.  
 _Stiles, you are a fucking idiot._ He thought to himself. His eyes brimmed with tears, the salt causing his eyes to flush red. Scar glanced over at him, moving closer to him on the couch.   
"We need to talk." She said softly. Stiles nodded.   
Reluctantly, Stiles followed his best friend up stairs. Thankfully, school wouldn't start for a few hours.  
  
"I honestly don't know what happened last night." Scar began.  
"Well, you probably hit your head somew-"  
"No. What happened last was _not_  normal. I wasn't attacked by someone. I was attacked by some _thing_." Scar said.  
Stiles' eyebrows furrowed together.  
"I think you might have hit your he-"  
"I DID NOT HIT MY HEAD!" Scar yelled. Stiles backed up slightly.  
"OK, OK. " Stiles said, throwing his hands up in acquiescence. "What do you think attacked you?"  
“It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf. “Scar said.  
“A wolf bit you? “ Stiles asked.  
“Uh-huh. “Scar nodded.  
“No, not a chance. “ Stiles shook his head.  
“I heard a wolf howling. “Scar added, looking at him.  
“No, you didn't. “Stiles repeated.  
“What do you mean, no, I didn't? How do you know what I heard? “Scar asked incredulously.  
“Because California doesn't have wolves, okay? Not in like 60 years. “ Stiles explained.  
“Really?” She asked.   
"Really." Stiles affirmed.  
“All right, well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not gonna believe me about when I tell you I found the body.” Scar said, turning away from him.  
“You - are you kidding me? “ Stiles asked, his eyes blown wide.  
“No, man, I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month. “Scar snapped. Here’s your sign, dumbass. She thought.  
“Oh, god, that is freakin' awesome. “ Stiles said.  
"Yeah, so awesome." Scar said,sitting down.  
  
  
After finally getting to school, Scar glanced up at Beacon Hills High. Stiles walked along side her.  
“I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since - Since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey, Lydia - You look - Like you're gonna ignore me. You're the cause of this, you know.” He said, watching the red head pass by.  
“Uh-huh.” Scar nodded, as though she honestly believed him.  
 “Draggin' me down to your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association. I've been scarlet - nerded by you.” Stiles said. Scar paused.  
“Scarlet-nerded?” She asked. “Is that a play on my name, you weirdo?” She continued. Stiles simply laughed.  
  
“But if you play, I'II have no one to talk to on the bench.” Stiles whined. “Are you really gonna do that to your best friend?”  
“ I can't sit out again.” Scar said. “My whole life is sitting on the sidelines. This season, I make first line.”  
“McCall!” Coach Finstock yelled.  Scar stood up straight.  
 “Yeah?” She asked.  
“ You're on goal.” He ordered.  
“I've never played.” She said, confused.  
“I know.” Coach laughed. “Scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost. It's a first day back thing. Get 'em energized, fired up! “  
“What about me? “ Scar asked.  
“Try not to take any in the face.” She shook her head and walked over to the net, pulling her helmet on.  
Scar watched her team mates preparing to take a shot.  Finally, the ball was hurtling toward her-but something was different. It seemed like the ball was moving at a snail's pace,  and Scar thought for a moment she had taken a shot to the head and she was dreaming. But as soon as she heard the thwack against her lacrosse stick, her mind was jolted back to reality.  
What the hell?  
  
“I don't - I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I - I can - hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things. “ Scar explained.  
“Smell things? Like what? “ Stiles asked as they treaded the path to the spot where she had found the body.  
“Like the mint-mojito gum in your pocket.” Scar said, shrugging as they pushed further into the forest.  
“I don't even have any mint-mojito - So all this started with a bite. “ Stiles said, holding the piece of gum warily.  
“What if it's like an infection, like, my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something? “ Scar asked, turning to Stiles worriedly. She was actually terrified.  
“You know what? I actually think I've heard of this - It's a specific kind of infection. “Stiles paused.  
“Are you serious?” Scar asked, her face flooding with fear.   
“Yeah. Yeah, I think it's called - lycanthropy. “Stiles explained.  
“What's that? Is that bad?” Scar blanched with absolute horror.  
“Oh, yeah, it's the worst. But only once a month.”” Stiles said.  
“Fuck you!” Scar snapped, punching him in the arm.  
Stiles laughed. “Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling.”  
“Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with me.” Scar said incredulously.   
“I know! You're a werewolf! Rrr! Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's 'cause Friday's a full moon.” Stiles chuckled. Scar glared at him. _Asshole_.  
 As they came to the spot that was the most familiar, Scar paused.  
“No, I - I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler.”  
“Maybe the killer moved the body.” Stiles shrugged.  
“ If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like 80 bucks.” Scar complained.  
Suddenly, Stiles hand shot out to halt her. Scar's face furrowed in confusion.   
Standing in front of the pair was a tall, slightly bearded man who looked to be in his mid twenties with dark hair and grey eyes.  
“What are you doing here? This isn’t exactly a great spot for a date.” Scar once again blanched with fear.  
“This is private property. “ The man continued.  
“Sorry, we didn’t know.” Stiles said quickly.  
The guy continued to stare at Scar, he didn’t seem to be paying attention to Stiles.  
“We were just looking for something. Forget it. Sorry to bother you.” Scar said.  
Turning to leave, Scar was brought back to the situation by an object flying toward her.  
Her blood ran cold when she saw her inhaler, the prescription number and MCCALL,SCARLETT on the tag. When she looked up, the man was already walking away.  
“Come on. I have to get to work.” Scar said, starting to race away.  
“Dude, that was Derek Hale. You remember, right? He’s only a few years older than us.” Stiles said, catching up with her.  
“Remember what?” Scar asked.  
“His family. They all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago. I remember the cops pulling him out of class to tell him.” Stiles explained.  
 “I wonder what he’s doing back.” Scar mused as she eyed the inhaler in her hand, before closing her fist over it.


End file.
